Demon in the Shadow
Demon in the Shadow is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 108th case of the game and the 16th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Church Valley, district of Fario. Plot Previously, the team learned from The Truth that LaVey family used to use rule over the Fario and while their regime a secret cult LUMIA started to raise, but that how they got nothing from the only LaVey in USA, Max LaVey, except that he will visit a Wolf Castle. At that time Mia approached and said that she has a two invitations for the Castle. Barb told them that she and the player can go there as she promised Rozetta a day for themselves. After the team went to the Castle in hope to find Max and see what he planning they only found a body of the photographer Rock Silver literally half eaten with his guts and flesh all around the room. After trying not to to puke the team start the investigation where they that to Wolf Castle Guard who represent himself as Richard Cheta to discover more abut the victim and the area. Shortly after the team also found reasons to flag two local students they knew from earlier investigations: Leonidas Lupo and Anita Bloom. When Matilda finished the autopsy of the victim with words that there was nothing she could autopsy but when she informed the team that the victim was killed using the strong animal and that saliva on the flesh matches with wolf's saliva, but that she found traces of dog biscuits but that the pieces of dog biscuits don't contain animal saliva but rather nothing, meaning that the killer came close enough to enjoys in watching the corpse. Later on, the team got approached by a strange girl Monica Hoax who said that she has an important information about the ongoing investigation. Monica told the team that she noticed the victim lurking around the old underground railroad a while ago. The team went to the railroad where they discovered that a Wold Castle Monk Gustavo Ferberg often visited that place and had a friendly status with the victim. They also spoke again to Leonidas again once the player found that the victim tried to poison his pet. Leonidas angrily said that he caught him sniffing around the room for a dog food where Rock put the rat poison, but that would never cross the limit and kill because of that. When the player discovered that Richard created a WANTED poster of the victim the team interrogated him again. Richard said that that the victim would often be drunk and that he would often demolish the precious statues of the temple and that his job as a guard is to not allow anyone to do such things. Mia and the player also spoke to Anita again when they discovered a weird conversation between her and the victim. Anita told the team that she always wanted to be an actress and that she found that the victim used to work as a producer and exclusive photographer before in Starwood and that he could've help her in her road to success but that he let down saying that she need to be more open and that her choice of behavior and clothes will never match any for Starwood. Mid-investigating, Sandy informed the player that she put Monica into the custody for violating the temple. Monica explained the player and Mia that she didn't demolish everything, just the items who belong to the victim as a revenge for his lawsuit against her because she blackmailed him that she will reveal to everyone his deeply hidden secret. They also approached Gustavo again after Jason confirmed that he wrote some Hindu curses for the victim. Gustavo explained that he is pacifist and that he only send curses to people who really deserve that, pointing that the victim was nothing but a jerk who think that own the world and that treat everything how he wants. When the team collected all the evidence they missing they were ready to arrest Gustavo. Gustavo, seeing that there is no exit confessed his crime telling the team that he needed to kill him and that his death is the key to the secret treasure. Mia asked him how he can be the key and about that treasure he speak about. He said that the victim was a member of now dissolved cult that was active a years who was under direct rule of LUMIA, a cult-organization by his words. He continued and explain that every member need to bury his own wealth after getting accepted and that all members eventually got robbed because of their obvious location of their wealth, but by his words the robber is the same - a leader of LUMIA, but that the victim ws very rich and famous so he left a big amount of wealth on the unknown location that even the leader didn't know where to search to they told Gustavo to try to convince him by Hindu curses in hope that they will scare him enough, but nothing happened. Desperate to find the location of the wealth for his boss he decided to torture the victim with a wolf, but that he after the wolf start to drag him around found that the victim isn't favorite between animals. Judge Lawson decided that 39 years in jail would back him on the path of good. Right upon trial, Leonidas approached with his wolf Max, carrying a torn papyrus. Leonidas told the team that while passing through the railroad Max discover a piece of papyrus with strange marks on it so the decide to give it to the player who together with Mia back to the underground to discover rest of the papyrus. After restoring the pieces the player had a map that they shipped to John who discovered that the map leads to the old observatory where inside the player found a script on special neohuman language that no one except neohumans understand. The team decided to send the script to Matilda who after the examination of the script said that the script isn't written by any neohuman but by the victim who was on her surprise fluent in neohumanius (neohuman language) who explained where his treasure is but also explained that LUMIA was after him because they didn't have trust in him, especially the leader who he mares as the one which should never be said, and that most secure place for hiding the wealth is at the old city cemetery that no one ever visits. Matilda also informed the team that she found a skin that belong to Max LaVey, causing the team to piece all together and conclude Max looking for the money that LUMIA members bury as a symbol of a new life. In the meantime, Esmeralda once again wanted assisting from the player about her crush. She asked the player if they could assist her and help to find her book about cooking the sweets she lost at the Wolf Castle. As the player agreed they went to the temple where the player found her book but also the briefcase that contained strange blueprints. Esmeralda analyzed the blueprints and later informed the player that the blueprints are plans of building new weapons that use a special energy that they get by Pyrotinium, a substance they learned to exist back in Category:Financial Square. She also said that the signature on the bottom belong to deputy mayor Joey Battlefield. They went to talk with him about the blueprints, but he said that it's a secret that is not ready to be revealed and that is better for for everyone if the team forget that they ever saw this blueprints they found as they can get in real danger if "someone" found that the blueprints still exist and that they aren't destroyed as "someone" wanted. After everything, the team concluded with Matilda about rest of the script and got everything they need to go and stop Max from raiding the cemetery and get information about his family and connection with LUMIA before he escapes once again. Summary 'Victim' * Rock Silver (Found half eaten inside Wolf Castle) 'Murder Weapon' * Wolf 'Killer' * Gustavo Ferberg Suspects WolfCastleGuardC16SFB.png|Richard Cheta LLupoC16SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo ABloomC16SFB.png|Anita Bloom MHoaxC16SFB.png|Monica Hoax GFerbergSFB.png|Gustavo Ferberg Quasi-Suspect(s) EPrimeQSFB.png|Esmeralda Prime JBattlefieldQSFB.png|Joey Battlefield Killer's Profile * The Killer watched Felix the Cub. * The Killer eats dog biscuits. * The Killer uses heat cream. * The Killer wears the mask of Anubis. * The Killer is 6ft tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wolf Castle (Clues: Victim's body, Soil, bloody CD; New suspect: Wolf Castle Guard; Victim identified: Rock Silver) *Examine Soil (Result: Old Observatory soil; New Crime Scene: Old Observatory) *Examine Bloody CD (Result: Bloody CD) *Question Wolf Castle Guard. *Investigate Old Observatory (Clues: Picture, Pen) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect: Leonidas Lupo) *Examine Pen (Result: A BLOOM; New Suspect: Anita Bloom) *See what Leonidas Lupo has to do with a victim. *See what Anita Bloom did at the old observatory. *Analyze Bloody CD (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watched Felix the Cub) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats dog biscuits) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what information Monica has (Profile Updated: Monica watches Felix the Cub and eats dog biscuits; New Crime Scene: Underground Railroad) *Investigate Underground Railroad (Clues: Broken painting, Dog bowl, Rock pile) *Examine Broken painting (Result: Painting) *Examine Painting (Result: G FERBERG; New Suspect: Gustavo Ferberg) *Examine Dog bowl (Result: Blue powder) *Examine Blue powder (Result: Rat poison) *Examine Rock Pile (Result: Dog leash) *Ask Gustavo Ferberg why he left the picture underground (Profile Updated: Gustavo watches Felix the Cub) *Analyze Dog leash (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses heat cream) *Analyze Rat poison (12:00:00) *Question Leonidas about victim's tries to poison Max (Profile Updated: Leonidas watches Felix the Cub, eats dog biscuits and uses heat cream; New Crime Scene: Giant Telescope) *Investigate Giant Telescope (Clues: Ripped flyer, Box) *Examine Ripped flyer (Result: WANTED poster) *Examine Box (Result: Smartphone) *Ask Wolf Castle Guard why he made a WANTED poster of the victim (Profile Updated: Guard watches Felix the Cub, eats dog biscuits and uses heat cream) *Analyze Smartphone (06:00:00) *Question Anita about the strange conversation she had with the victim (Profile Updated: anita watches Felix the Cub and eats dog biscuits) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Question Monica about her violent behavior towards the crime scene (Profile Updated: Monica uses heat cream; New Crime Scene: Temple Hall) *Investigate Temple Hall (Clues: Sport bag) *Examine Sport Bag (Result: Broken Slab) *Examine Broken Slab (Result: Faded Slab) *Examine Faded Slab (Result: Hindu text) *Analyze Hindu text (12:00:00) *Question Monk Ferberg about the Hindu curse he wrote for the victim (Profile Updated: Gustavo wats dog biscuits and uses heat cream; New Crime Scene: Demolished Wall) *Investigate Demolished Wall (Clues: Cage, Security Camera) *Examine Cage (Result: Wolf; Murder Weapon Classified: Wolf) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Camera) *Analyze Wolf (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears the mask of Anubis) *Analyze Camera (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 6'0" tall) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Awaken Sins 4! (1 star) Awaken Sins 4 *Ask Leonidas where he found a papyrus pieces (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Underground Railroad (Clues: Torn Papyrus) *Examine Torn papyrus (Result: Faded papyrus) *Examine Faded Papyrus (Result: Map) *Analyze Map (03:00:00) *Investigate Old Observatory (Clues: Golden equipment) *Examine Golden equipment (Result: Neohuman script) *Analyze Neohuman script (06:00:00; Reward: Adventures Hat) *See how you can help Esmeralda *Investigate Temple Hall (Clues: Torn book, Briefcase) *Examine Torn book (Result: The Cooking Book) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints (06:00:00) *Question Deputy Mayor Battlefield about the strange weaponry blueprints (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Church Valley (SFB)